


Souda's Heat

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: It looked like he wouldn't need to indulge his curiosity in Leon later after all.Basically the only ship is Soudam, brief Bubblegum Rock and Fuyuhiko x SoudaOof Fixed mistakes of random boi's trying to fit in this story.





	Souda's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing Soudam so hard core because I am waiting for an Idiot in Love to update. I mainly wrote this for the author of that story because it uses the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.

It was one of those months where Souda couldn't catch a break. He hated this part of the cycle, where he gave off that heavy musk that seemed to attract every Alpha and cocky Beta in the bunch. It was down right bothersome when all he wanted was a night out. Of course when it came to drinks he hadn't minded too much, it was easy enough to make an offhand comment about wanting another of something or other and a moment later he would have it.

After all, he didn't have a reputation around this bar as a tease for nothing. He'd built up a name for himself, quite on accident at first, that had most of the eager young men, and a few women, vying for his attentions. Souda wasn't interested in any of them. Well, there were two in particular that caught his eye.

The first an older gentleman, hot headed, but loyal . His hair basically buzzed with a design and sporting an eyepatch. He would sweet talk Souda all night if he let him, eyeing Souda as if he were to devour him. He liked those looks, they got his pulse racing but that was all. Souda turned him down each time.

The second was a young man, energetic and full of enthusiasm. Tall and broad shouldered, eyes bluer than the sky on a clear day. He strutted around like young men usually did, trying to show off as he chatted Souda up. He was cute and Souda found himself thinking more than once about getting swept up in those arms. Maybe he would indulge the boy later when he was less concerned with his potential offspring.

He was sure there had been another, a quiet young man, a beta he was sure with the way he acted but he smelled like an alpha. If he was honest Souda was intrigued but he was never quiet sure if he'd actually seen the boy or not.

It was the second week of his cycle that month and Souda was getting mildly frustrated. Masturbating wasn't helping ease the heat nor the need he was beginning to feel. His scent was thick by now but none of the potential mates who stepped forward fit his tastes. He was more snappish than usual, hardly toying with any of them now and making it clear he wasn't interested. The disappointment on their faces was delicious. Which eased his frustration some.

He'd gone to the bar one more time, the last time before he would hole himself up in his house with blankets and ice cream and television. Taking the next two weeks off work as per usual. He'd finished crushing the hope of one particularly persistent male when he smelled him. A heavy scent that reminded Souda of the forest and his eyes drifted around the bar, there that one.

He'd never seen this man around before, he was tall but not much more so than Souda was, his body lean, the shirt he wore hinting at the definition of muscle under it, with a purple scarf. Pale beautiful skin and a mysterious vibe. So Souda moved closer, glancing at him now and then. Finally the man looked over, his body stiffening in the most delicious way Souda had ever seen, those bright eyes settling on Souda finally.

He wanted ten of whatever that was.

Souda gave him an easy, flirtatious smile as the man excused himself from his conversation and made his way over. So, he pretended not to notice.

"Would you mind pink one for some companionship while you're at the place of drinking tonight?" His voice was smooth. So Souda shook his head.

"Not at all, have a seat if you'd like." Then they were talking, Souda hardly paying attention distracted as he was when they shook hands. The callouses told Souda he was a man who worked with his hands and he licked his lips. His name was Gundam Tanaka, the way he said it did absolutely nothing to ease the way he burned, if anything it was a wonder he was still keeping his hands to himself.

To his dismay Gundam left him wanting more, excusing himself all too soon when his phone went off but he left his number. Souda wasn't sure how to handle that. When he made it home he was more frustrated than when he left.

So he called him, somehow keeping the conversation light, and invited him over. To his delight Gundam agreed and they set the time.

Souda had showered and was pacing his house before he heard the doorbell. Eager he hurried over, hesitating a moment to calm himself as he pulled open the door. He hadn't expected roses.

"For me?"  
"Yes I, saw them on my way to you place of living, do they take to your fancy?"  
"Yes I.."

Souda pulled him inside then and shut the door and then Gundam was against it as Souda kissed him. His lips were soft like he'd expected just the barest bit chapped. The startled surprise on the mans face earned a groan as Souda buried his fingers in that soft mess of black.

When Gundam's hands were finally on him Souda almost, /almost/, moaned in relief. He took over then and Souda was all to happy the give him the lead. The flowers dropped to the floor as the two of them stumbled back down the hall and to Souda's room. Gundam's hands making little work of stripping Souda bare on the way.

Gundam laid him back against the bed, rough hands touching, exploring every inch of him and followed so close by his mouth. Souda whined, arching against him and tugging his hair. "Don't, tease~!" He whined, not even caring how needy he sounded he just wanted more wanted all of it.

"My Gods." The word dropping from his lips like a swear or a prayer Souda couldn't tell. Gundam pulled away and he shifted up to glower at him. It was short lived however as he watched Gundam pull off his scarf and discard his shirt. He'd been so distracted by his hands and mouth before that he'd forgotten to strip him too. Not that it mattered now, watching Gundam strip himself was delightful, his movements fluid and easy. Those beautiful bright eyes dark with lust never strayed away from him and Souda found himself wanting more of that hungry look. He was going to keep this one if he had to kill a man.

They were kissing again, this time Souda vying for control of the kiss and the way their tongues danced was almost perfect. Souda was the first to break it, dipping his head to bite and suck at his lovers neck and earning the most delicious sounds. Souda ran his hands along Gundam's chest and arms, enjoying the feel of those muscles and the way the tensed as he touched him.

"Shit Gundam~" His hands were all over him but all too soon Gundam was moving away and Souda was whining again. It wasn't long before he was back, kissing him again while his fingers probed and pressed, slipping into him and making Souda arch from the bed. The voice in his ear was husky and beautiful as Gundam whispered compliments to him.

Just when he was sure he couldn't take anymore Gundam was settled between his thighs and in him, god he was thick and filled him in all the right kinds of ways. Everything about this man was perfect. Souda wrapped his legs around him, urging him on, begging, his hands in Gundam's hair as he tugged on it, heated kisses and breathless words. He was close, so close. "You look amazing my dark angel."

When he said so Gundam shifted, pulling away from him and leaving him empty and whining out a growl of frustration. Then he was turning him over, his ass in the air and he was filling him again. Gundam's chest was pressed to his back, slick with sweat as he moved, straining and giving Souda what he begged for, what he needed. A hand on his hip the other around his throat, barely squeezing.

Perfect, it was perfect.

Souda's climax hit him hard, a wave of white hot as Gundam's teeth sank into his shoulder, a growl vibrating in his chest. Claiming him, marking him and Souda didn't even care. "Yes, yes, God yes~" Gundam's name a desperate prayer on his lips as he tumbled into the sweet bliss of after glow, his lover stilling against him.

They lay there then on their sides, Gundam's arms wrapped around him. He hadn't pulled out yet, he couldn't, not with the way he was knotted inside Souda. That was fine with both of them. Gundam pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders whispering sweet words and Souda ate it up, reaching back and threading his fingers in Gundam's hair.

It looked like he wouldn't need to indulge his curiosity in Leon later after all.


End file.
